combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
TAR-21
The IMI TAR-21 (Tavor Assault Rifle - 21st Century) is an Israeli Assault Rifle that debuted in the 8-26-09 Patch. It is a bullpup-style weapon, similar to the AUG A1, L85A1, and FAMAS. It is slightly lighter than the AUG A1/L85A1, but conversely has a lower damage rating (slightly lower than that of a SCAR-L/K2). Also heavier than the M4A1. It can fire in burst or full auto mode. The TAR-21 comes with an attached ITech Reflex Sight. The weapon is restricted to players Second Lieutenant I and higher. Variants TAR-21 CAMO The TAR-21 CAMO is a variant of the TAR-21 Assault Rifle. It has a higher accuracy and lower recoil than its original weapon, along with a greenish paint job for camouflage purposes. The TAR series of Assault Rifles are different to the M4A1 and M416, sacrificing rate of fire, portability, and low recoil for accuracy and the capablity to 3 shot kill. Using the attached iTech Reflex Sight greatly reduces bullet spread, allowing for accurate firing and somewhat effective mid range combat. However, this gun is mainly intended for CQC battles. The TAR can shoot very accuratley for a 5-6 shots before it starts moving from side to side, periodically staying on one side for a few shots, it is best for the player to attempt to fire in 5 shot bursts, or attempt to compinsate for the amount of recoil by moving the gun the opposite way of the recoil. The Reload rate is longer than most other AR's so it is best to not attach an extended clip but rather to use a fast reloader clip. It was once able to be obtained in the Supply Case AR. MTAR-21 The MTAR-21 (Micro Tavor Assault Rifle - 21st Century) offers an increase in portability compared to the standard TAR-21, whilst taking on the benefits of the TAR-21 CAMO (In this case, an increase in accuracy and a decrease in recoil). However, the MTAR-21 also comes with an increase in the Rate of Fire, allowing players to potentially kill their targets quicker at the same time making the recoil more difficult to control. The recoil moves very mildly upwards in the first 3-5 rounds, then begins alternating side to side mildly in groups of 5 rounds. Players should fire in bursts of 3-5 rounds, or note the direction of the first group of shots and compensate accordingly. The MTAR-21 is one of the least user-friendly, one must get use to it. However many claim that properly mastering the MTAR-21, makes it one of the best Assault Rifles. thumb|right|300px MTAR-21 CAMO The''' MTAR-21 CAMO''' is a variant of the MTAR-21, which all are based off of the TAR-21 Assault Rifle. The new Flecktarn Camo-like paint job is noticeable. This weapon was placed into the Supply Crate MYST-N in the 8-26-09 Patch. Statistically, the MTAR-21 CAMO carries all the benefits of the original MTAR-21, but increases the accuracy and decreases the recoil even further. Trivia *In the game, the TAR-21 has an ITech sight attached on it, but in real life it uses the MARS red dot sight. *Very few players use this gun, due to the high recoil and high rank requirement. *Its reload is similiar to the FAMAS and L85A1 reload and its draw animation is comparable to that of the AK-47, M3 Super 90, and PP-19. *It was seen in the TV show, "Future Weapons". Media Category:Assault Rifles